The Need In Time
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: Snape comes upon a girl that will be there for him and she in turn will eventually need him also. O know bad summary but PLEASE read!


**Ok well here is a story that I wrote to because I couldn't sleep and I was really bored. This is was happens when you watch a Star Trek marathon and then go watch the five Harry Potter movies all in one day. And toss in a large ice cream sundae. Hope you like it. Lumos!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Surfacing from an ocean of darkness to the sounds of wind, creatures moving and the delicate light smell of grass, trees, and other vegetation. Marie opened her eyes to a forest that was dark and had a feeling of shadowy feeling to it.

When she finally slowly sat up from the damp dirt, she noticed that her head felt like _sehalts_ were rolling around her head. She held her head between her hands to wait for the dizziness to past. After the throbbing lessened somewhat, Marie took a good look around.

'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was that the ship's alarms going off and the captain calling over the com saying to that the ship was headed in to a time displacement anomaly, that they were studying. Then a hard shake of the ship with a loud crack, light, and then darkness.'

"Guess I better find out where I am and see if there is any inhabitable people in this place. I don't want to spend all night on a unknown planet out on the this chilly ground."

She started to laugh because she just noticed she talked to herself. Her father would have said it would be illogical to be scared but Marie was. She was alone on a planet with no way of knowing where and how she got there.

Marie started to feel the panic to seep into her heart. "No, It will not help me find my way out of here and nor is it productive." She stood up, dusted herself off, and started to walk toward a hill to the left.

There was no moon to light the way but thanks to her Vulcan heritage, on her father's side, she could see in the dark just fine. She finally got to the top and looked for any lights that indicated to civilization. She slowly turned around and when she looked toward the way she came up the hill, she breathed a sigh of relief.

In the dark of night, she saw a large castle and a large black lake next to it, five large hills away. She never seen a real castle but learned it about them in her studies on the ship and knew there were some on her mother's home world, Earth. The castle before her was beautiful and had a strange ambiance about it. She thought it was a bit strange finding a castle on a unknown planet but thought nothing of it.

"Well at lease I know that there are other people here and I don't have to stay the night in the forest."

She walked for two hours through the dark forest, one in awhile she would look over her shoulder because felt that she was being watched and followed. She figured that it were the nocturnal animals so kept on walking. She finally came to the last hill and decided to rest a bit even though she wasn't tired at all but she was freezing.

She sat there a bit rubbing her arms and legs with her hands to warm up a bit. She was use to warmer climates like Vulcan or the deserts on Earth, that she had visited before her mother died a year ago. Her mother came from a desert climate on Earth somewhere in southwestern part of what use to be called United States of America. Marie missed her mother so much that at times her felt empty inside but her father knew what cheered her up. Even Vulcan, her father could make her smile and laugh.

'_I wish he was right now with me telling me it will be ok. Now there is no one here but myself. Oh well the faster I see who lives in that castle and find out where I am the faster I can leave. I hope to see father again very soon. Even though I can't feel him through our child-parent link I know he's looking for me. I am no infant, I'm eighteen years old and an adult now'_

With that determination in mind, she started to formulate a plan to explain how she got there and hoped that they had a comlink. She got up and walked for another thirty minutes. Finally, coming to a clearing she stopped and listen to see for a bit to see if there were any people walking about or anything. There was no sound that her Vulcan ears could hear and looked liked they were all asleep. She saw a few smaller buildings on the side of the castle and figured to take a closer look. Marie quietly walked across the clearing, hoping it was a house.

Severus Snape was doing his nightly rounds hoping to catch some brats out past curfew but so far he caught no one yet.

'Damn, I wish I just could catch at lease one out then I would know that I'm not wasting my time when I could be brewing', he mentally grumbled.

He was on the second floor going toward the stairs since he worked his way down toward his dungeons. He was about to reach the stairs when he came to look out the window and saw a shadow figure walking to the green houses.

'Yes, finally now I know I haven't wasted my time and can teach them they can't sneak around when I'm on watch'

He swiftly took the stairs down two at a time, his black billowing robes slightly scraping the steps. He took one of the secret passages, which no student knew about, to the side of the castle not too far from the green houses. He quietly waited next to the green house for the student to appear, thinking of what type of detention to give the them.

Marie finally got to the building when she noticed it was a green house. 'Oh crap, well maybe I could look for a way in to stay out of the cold tonight and maybe find something to eat since I haven't eaten for at least a day.'

She saw a door on the other side so she walked over there and just when she was going to turn the handle when she saw someone out the corner of her eye come around the corner of the building.

"What are you doing out here past curfew?" the stranger in what looked like some kind of black robes said.

Marie just stood there looking at him thinking 'Yes he's human but what is he wearing looks like some bat or something out of the middle ages in Earth's history.' And another was 'Oh fuck I think that this world is not a technology advance world and never seen a Vulcan. Hope he doesn't see my hears. I'm glad it's dark. Ummm… come on say something before he gets suspicions.'

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
